Zoke-Sovie War
Liberation of NeoZokesia The Zoke-Sovie war, also known as the Zokesian War of Independence, began in 2057, after the Zokesian government in the south fled north seeking aid from Bosmyth. The liberation of NeoZokesia and the core provinces became a national focus when the two governments united in the aim to create a free and independent nation. For the Zokesians their salvation came when the Mechani Union reached out and offered sale of a large number of reserve units at prices nearly half their construction cost. Armed with 50 Tigris MBTs, 100 IFVs and 100 Badger armored cars, the Zokesians began marching south into Zok to reclaim it from Sanctum. The Zokesian IFVs were hastily modified after being discovered they were only armed with 30mm anti-air turrets. These were replaced by 105mm howitzers in small unarmored turrets, which proved to match or outmatch any Sanctum armor encountered. Zokesian IFVs suffered less casualties than the Tigris MBT despite being used twice as much and in more engagements than the latter. In the early hours of the morning Zokesian partisans, many in little more than civilian clothes and a Blue and Green armband, moved on the border to the south of Ward. The construction workers on the wall were taken by surprise and fled. Many of the workers where enslaved NeoZokesians who were broken free by the partisans. Soon some of the first armored cars from Mechani arrived and began rolling down the streets south. Soon the partisans encountered anti-air emplacements and using home built "Feral Badger" antitank jeeps began taking them out. The Zokesians left alive rose up in Zok and rejoiced as their liberators roll into the town. The air war in Zokesia raged over the province of Ward, where Sanctum fighters unsuccessfully tried to gain air superiority against Zokesia's Gulls. Despite being regionally outnumbered 3:1, Zokesian jets took tactical superiority and destroyed 7 Sanctum fighters on the first day. Soon after Mechani orbital bombardment struck the power plants in Sanctum, destroying the Nuclear facilities and wiping out all but one power plant in the nation. Not long after the Sanctum Military was alerted and began mobilizing a counter strike on Zok. Fighting broke out south and east of the town, with Zokesian forces initially reeling from the attack found their footing and destroyed the attacking force. From there the Zokesians pushed south to the edge of the province before coming up against more Sanctum troops from the south. Battle of Zok The Sanctum armored troops once again attempted to take Zok but the now battle hardened Zokesians dug in and held out until the Sanctum forces fell back to the capitol. Zokesian troops moved south into Sanctum further and took the last power plant in East Sanctum before halting. From the north Zokesian Recon troops overran and took the fortification line of north Esia and swung south to meet up with the forces in Zok. General chaos set into the Sovie ranks as leadership was lacking and direction seemed futile. Against such odds the Sanctum forces realized they could not defeat the Zokesian ground forces without air support, and fell back and prepared to fight in their capitol province of Kolfaun. Meanwhile the New Grestin Navy was successfully keeping the Sovie Navy from making any impact in the war, as Zokesian High Command feared an amphibious assault of the nation's capitol in the north. Zokesia had no navy at the time and with limited funds was unable to scrap together more than a few converted passenger planes in the ASW role. However the New Grestin threat made the Sovie navy focus on the Southern Sea and kept the northern navy south of the crater until the end of the war. Zoke-Sovie Treaty The Zokesian 4th and 12th Mechanized were poised to take Sanctum's capitol when outside pressure forced Zokesia to offer a hand of peace to Sanctum. In a closed door meeting named the "Crater Peace Talks", representatives of Zokesia and Sanctum agreed to the following terms of the peace treaty. * Sanctum cedes Zok and Esia to Zokesia * Sanctum pays $3,000,000 a year for 4 years * Zokesia assists cleanup and rebuilding of Sanctum * Both sides agree to a non-agression pact for 4 years * All conscripted NeoZokesians (Sokesians) are to be repatriated back to Zokesia * All Mechani and New Grestinian forces are to return back home. * No military buildup will happen along the borders of Sanctum and Zokesia. If there is, both sides will notify each other. Unification Day Unification day is celebrated on the 17th of August, 2057, as the day NeoZokesia and Bosmyth and North Zokesia united to form the Republic of Zokesia.Category:Conflicts